


【唐罗】Deserve love

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 他看见静止的时光，凝固的声音在他耳边被冻结成六角的雪花，木箱是船，而他离开那只沾满了柯拉松血迹的小船，只身迈入硝烟与炮火，跳进冰天雪地的海洋。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 20





	【唐罗】Deserve love

**Author's Note:**

> 女装&高跟鞋罗&Rape  
> 不存在爱的故事  
> 一点本人低俗趣味，不喜建议点×

十二点的钟声敲响，男人将怀中身着黑色镂空晚礼服长裙的青年轻放在宽敞的大床边缘，亲手替他脱下不合脚的尖头红底高跟鞋，亲吻他脚跟的血痕。  
  
这场舞会的所有来宾都十分清楚，今晚同堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥跳舞的短发男人，手戴镣铐，眼神桀骜，不是未驯服的宠物便是牢底难见天日的囚徒。Joker靠坐在铺满酒红色天鹅绒的王座上，万般温柔地亲吻黑发青年的面颊，向世界展示他的收藏，且充分告知无人能够觊觎。人群中已有唐吉诃德家族的干部认出了那张肤色偏深的年轻面孔，刮掉胡须的青年看上去和通缉令照片上不太相同，但从他长裙上身的镂空部分露出的复杂纹身也能够得知他的身份——特拉法尔加·罗，意外存活的白之镇遗孤，由背叛与欺骗饲养出的野兽幼崽。  
  
午夜之时，肆意铺张的奢华舞会拉上帷幕，多弗朗明哥将不请自来的重要宾客带至卧室，亲手为对方脱下他特意挑选的长裙和高跟鞋。罗始终戴着的四枚金色耳环也被摘下，重重砸落在地板上，打了几个转后滚入漆黑的床底。耳垂被扯痛的青年发出了一点几乎微不可闻的嘶声，此时他浑身上下除了一副镣铐外不着一物，四肢上的淤青和勒痕彻底暴露出来，胸腹前一层单薄肌肉下的肋骨正抗拒着宅邸主人的冰冷抚摸。  
  
当下情景，如同在梦魇中被蟒蛇缠身，罗暗自想到。  
  
几小时前，罗抵达了这栋傍依海洋而建的宅邸，他从花园中的秘密小径侵入，带来的野兽气息令庭院中的狗群乱窜嘶吠。计划中并没有同动物周旋的部分，青年立即消失，再次出现时已在二楼的观景台上落脚。  
  
他闯进一间未关窗的房间，掀开厚重的鹦鹉绿窗帘，越过浅蓝色的隔断，看见一个穿着短裙的女人仰面躺在摇椅上，双腿岔开，已经死去，膝头摆放着干枯的玫瑰。他离开那房间，顺着阶梯上崭新的红色绒布地毯向下走去，路过墙面上的金框肖像油画、装有蝴蝶标本的玻璃柜，同高耸的恐龙骨架短暂对视。白色化石的关节被半透明的线悬空固定在大厅中央，尾骨的尽头摆放着一架黑色的三角钢琴，身着粉色鸟羽外套的男人正坐在琴凳上，指间敲出几个轻浮的高音，向罗送去意表欢迎的笑容。  
  
而那过分热情的笑容似乎正向他宣告着：这里所有的一切，都是唐吉诃德家族名下珍贵的收藏品。  
  
今日他独自前来，确有几分自投罗网的意味。  
  
青年被近乎透明的细线固定住了手脚，完全陷入了床榻间柔软的白色织物当中。“你绝不会杀死我，”罗出于某种自信而微笑起来，声音低哑地对多弗朗明哥道，“你太孤独了，你不会让自己沦落到连一个敌人也不剩的境地。”  
  
“我亲爱的弟弟，罗西，他在哪里？”多弗朗明哥置若罔闻，笑得肆意。  
  
“他已经死了。”罗皱着眉道，“是你亲手杀死了他，用你上衣内袋里那把雕刻着紫藤花纹的黄铜手枪。你开了六枪，他因内脏破裂失血过多而死。”  
  
“柯拉松叮嘱你务必杀了我，所以你勇敢地回到我身边，为了替他复仇，对吗？”男人敛起笑容，用冰凉的指尖摩挲罗的颈项，将指腹按在搏动着的动脉上。  
  
“我当然会杀了你。”罗道。  
  
“长裙和高跟鞋，你更喜欢哪一样？”男人语气不悦却面露垂怜，低声询问道，“算起来你已经二十岁了。罗，觉得自己不再是个苟延残喘的小鬼了吗？你长大了。但刮掉胡须和体毛令你看上去仍是个孩子。”  
  
他只手握住罗垂在股间的阴茎，缓慢地揉搓起来，“告诉我，你有多少次肖想着我的弟弟，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪中佐，你想象着他说他爱你，然后自慰。你想着他的脸，勃起，射精，对吗？”  
  
“他在哪里？他操你的时候会这样亲吻你吗？”他语气急促，指间更加用力地套弄，并再次俯身亲吻罗的唇角和脸颊。而罗的脖子被丝线紧紧缠绕着，轻微扭动便会带来剧烈的疼痛，坚硬的细线嵌入皮肉，伤口渗出的鲜血滴在白色的枕头上，格外鲜明。  
  
“我爱你，罗。”男人突然柔声道，“你应该接受配得上你的爱。别像你小时候那样，永远把从垃圾场捡来的玻璃珠攥在手心。”  
  
“而你配不上任何的人的爱。”罗因疼痛而颤抖着笑起来，“柯拉先生的确说过他爱我，而你永远也不可能从任何人那里得到爱。”  
  
“你觉得我会需要这种廉价的自我安慰吗？”男人嗤笑道，“不是所有人都像你一样脆弱，需要‘爱’这种软弱的东西作为支撑。我可以用你想要的一切来喂养你，‘爱’也好，强大也好，就像我愿意抽时间陪Baby-5折腾她那些糟糕的情人。”  
  
“但我的耐心很昂贵，罗，你最好考虑清楚。”  
  
“操你，多弗，”罗笑得几乎呛咳起来，腕间和脚踝上淌下的血珠令束缚着他的透明丝线显露出来，“我当然会杀了你。”  
  
他被多弗朗明哥进入的时候几乎已经感觉不到疼痛，只因他满心皆是锋利且沸腾着的爱意。他爱柯拉先生，他爱他从柯拉先生那里得到的一颗心，一段贯穿余生的旅途，一句廉价而软弱的“我爱你”。这一切太过昂贵，他始终珍视，且在一切疼痛与困苦雕凿他的生命时，从记忆中将那点爱取出来品尝，正因如此，他从未在死亡之中看见悲凉。他看见静止的时光，凝固的声音在他耳边被冻结成六角的雪花，木箱是船，而他离开那只沾满了柯拉松血迹的小船，只身迈入硝烟与炮火，跳进冰天雪地的海洋。  
  
多弗朗明哥永远都不会明白，没有锁链和牢笼能够困住一头真正的野兽。罗被操得满脸是泪，涎液浸湿床单，小腹和腿根被涂抹上自己的鲜血和精液，但他仍然在笑，如同在用某样遥远而单薄的东西来抵御痛苦和死亡。这令男人隐隐感到挫败，却终究不会向自己承认。  
  
三天后，迪亚曼蒂向男人禀告特拉法尔加·罗的逃跑，但越狱的囚徒虚弱且遍体鳞伤，无需多时便能抓捕回来。  
  
将半数神情隐藏在墨镜后的男人正坐在窗边，微风轻抚着他身上的粉色羽毛外套。尚未挂断电话，他堪堪动了动手指，便用锋利的线刃将床脚的黑色长裙割成碎片，和某双尺码颇大的红底黑色高跟鞋一同投入燃烧着的壁炉中。火焰很快吞噬掉来自人间的馈赠，留下一点霭色的烟雾，一堆焦黑的灰烬，如同宣告着物品主人的死亡。  
  
“他会活着，并且很快就会回来。”多弗朗明哥把玩着掌心中的金色耳环，微笑着对忠心耿耿的下属道。  
  
END


End file.
